This cohort study of 50,000 persons in Hawaii will seek to clarify the relationship between use of alcoholic beverages and subsequent development of cancer of the oropharynx, larynx, esophagus, stomach, pancreas, lungs, liver, colon and rectum. We will take advantage of an existing cohort of 50,000 residents of Hawaii assembled during 1975-80. For this cohort we have individual data on quantitative use of beer, wine, sake and hard liquor as well as tobacco, height, weight, education and income. We will perform a computer linkage of the members of this cohort with the file of the State-wide Hawaii Tumor Registry to determine members of the cohort who developed cancer. We will also document the low out-migration rate through intensive follow-up of a subsample of the cohort. We will use multivariate methods of analysis to determine the site-specific risk of cancer in users of different alcoholic beverages and at different levels of consumption in comparison to non-users while controlling for age, sex, ethnic group, and potentially confounding variables, especially tobacco use.